Surprising Morning
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Call it a sequel or an alternative ending to my previous story "Drunken Night"


**Surpising Morning**

**Note:** Well someone commented, hoping that there would be a sequel and ta-da! Well it's not really long, you could call this as an alternative ending for the story "Drunken Night" or a small sequel, either way this is my special ending to the story. So I hope you like it!

* * *

The sun's light entered through the slightly opened curtains as it reached to awaken the golden haired goddess, she winced and tried to keep her eyes closed but the pain in her head wouldn't allow her. There came a groan and decided to open her eyes as she rubbed her head which does not have the two buns that used to be there, ok maybe that wasn't awkward enough... Not only was she feeling pain in her head there was another pain that suddenly chipped in; what was odd about this one was that this certain paing came from... Down **there?** Usagi wondered why, it wasn't the menstrual cycle because she finished that about a week ago. Whatever it was it was the first time she felt such a strong pain and in places she never expected.

She was about to move when there came this odd feeling, something tickled her thigh her BARE thigh to be exact. _Ok, why is my thigh naked?_ Better yet, she looked in the covers and the horror... Her thigh wasn't just bare, in fact her whole body is naked!! So... She looks over and discovers a hand, the bad thing is that it's not HER hand because both of her hands happen to be in front of her and the fact that this suspicious hand was peacefully resting right on her naked thigh. The fact that this hand belongs to someone else who happens to be right next to her, not just that but... Yeah, sure she's naked, naked and in BED with a stranger sleeping next to her could only sum up to one thing...

She shrieked at the thought of being raped.

Usagi's scream caused for the hand that was on her thigh to leave, the person whose hand belonged to jumped up and sat up with a frightened look. The blond took the opportunity to look at the culprit, his face was definitely familiar with beautiful long raven hair and the most lovely dark indigo eyes she's ever seen. His face... Wait a minute- as soon as he turned to look at her.

"Seiya!?"

Puzzle complete.

"O-Odango!" Uh oh, trouble's brewing. Alright time for a plan, he's got to do something or else Usagi will hate him for the rest of her life. "G-Good morning!" He flashed an innocent smile.

"Good morning? Good morning!?" Usagi sat up, keeping the bed sheets covering her front side as she narrows her eyes at him. "How can this be good? And how did this happen?" She wasn't going to bother asking: What happened?

"Uh.. I can explain! Umm... This is not what it looks like!" Ok that was a bad response and from the look of the odango haired girl she wasn't buying that at all. Really, who's going to believe that when they're both naked and in the same bed.

Usagi stared at him suspiciously and checked out his awesome chest, those nice lines that make up the visible muscles. He isn't buff but he still looked gorgeous, the blond shook her head and puffed her cheeks as she wraps herself with the bed sheet and heads towards Seiya to lay him a couple of bops on the head.

"Ow! Ow!" Seiya did his best to cover his head. "It was an accident!!"

"You took advantage of me!" She began to yell and continued to hit him.

"No, I didn't! Ow!" Seiya tried to explain. "You were drunk and and I didn't want to leave you alone!" He dodged another fist. "Besides... You were the one who came on to me!!"

She wasn't sure why, as the two continued to argue which suddenly turned into laughter; they don't know why but they locked each other in an embrace. Sure, she was drunk and all but one thing's for sure... Whatever happened last night, Usagi knows she enjoyed it. She may have been unconscious but her heart knows that they did it out of love. Her mind was present but her heart felt everything and she knows that her heart would never lie to her, they each took a shower and then gathered their clothes to put them on. Seiya went over to the door and opened it, being all gentlemen like as Usagi went out with the idol following behind and left an empty room that is now filled with memories of what happened that night. They both know it, she knows it and as Seiya explained what happened... She smiled, she doesn't regret any of it.


End file.
